


Rest Is Trust and Faith, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Episode: s01e08 Ice, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss trust and how they know how to trust after the Arctic Ep.





	Rest Is Trust and Faith, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Rest Is Trust and Faith  
Author: Pattie  
Summary: AftertheFact challenge to Ice. Mulder and Scully discuss the "t" word.  
Rated: PG  
Category: Post-Ep., X-File.  
Spoilers: Ice  
Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Feedback: Appreciated at Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, The X-FIles belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios until I win a very big lottery. 

The flight from Nome Alaska was a most welcome event. Both Mulder and Scully had experienced something they had hoped would never occur again while working together: distrust. Partners are supposed to trust each other, to cover each others' backs, to be supportive and informative. Together, in this _trust_ , cases could be solved and injury, or even death, avoided. 

As Mulder began writing notes to the computer in the office, he sat back and pondered that very issue. Just looked down at his hands which were folded on the desk, and stared as he realized what had happened in Alaska. A little worm-like parasite had Scully and him aiming their weapons at each other. Everyone sent to investigate that Arctic excavation site had been paranoid, untrusting and even unstable. Dr. DaSilva, Dr. Hodge, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. It gnawed at Mulder. It really was a sickening feeling. 

Scully was busy adding some comments to her side of the report. As she sat across from her partner, she, too, was perturbed. She didn't let it show. Of course, she noticed her partner's concern. "Hey! You okay, Mulder? You look a little tired." 

"I guess I'm not quite myself after all that business at the excavation site. Well, you know what I mean." 

"It was kind of like a nightmare. Mulder, are you sure you're all right?" She peered over at him with genuine concern in her eyes and a small, soft smile. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" 

Mulder looked up from his hands. "For a while, you didn't trust me. And I didn't trust you. That isn't the way it's supposed to be, Scully. We're partners." 

"Well, I think because of that, and because we didn't trust each other at the time, we came out of there alive, Mulder. I know, it was an awful feeling. Think of the impact it may have had on our working relationship already. And now, why do I feel like I need to say you can trust me with your life? Why do I feel like crap?" 

Mulder smiled. "I was thinking just that, Scully! Your instincts... you KNOW, Scully! But I thought you were out to get me. I wanted you to actually unlock that door and tell me not to keep myself away. That I was not all right. But I might not have been all right. And you were correct in doing that! Don't you see?" 

"Well, yes, Mulder. We were in the same boat, so to speak. You can't blame yourself for thinking anything but survival AND protecting me at the same time. It makes you a human being. Besides, I got to check you out under that tee shirt," she smiled. 

"Okay, okay," he smirked. 

"See? I made you smile. Want me to tell you about the annual worm cooking contest I heard about?" 

"Scully, I've never seen you like this before! Is there a sense of humor in there I haven't been made aware of?" 

"You never know, Mulder. I may not be who you THINK I am, but I know who I am. And I know who you are." 

"And I enjoyed the exam," Mulder added. I know who I am. Is anyone really who they say they are? I mean, I often wonder." 

"Well, all I can tell you is that no one on this Earth can know anyone else completely, absolutely and actually, that would make getting to know what we do know about others no fun at all. We need the challenge of learning, the faith to trust, and we need to show others that they can trust us. Those are some of the skills best learned by life experience. So, Mulder, do you trust me?" 

"Implicitely. How about you? Do you trust me?" 

"Are you who you say you are?" 

He looked at his Bureau I.D. tag. "Yes." 

"Mulderrrr... " 

"All kidding aside, I am who I say I am. The rest is trust and faith on your part." 

"My part." 

"Well, both our parts. So, are you feeling better about this, Mulder?" Scully smiled and grabbed a donut. 

"Yeah. I'm glad we had this little talk, partner. Very glad." 

**END**

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
